


Kept a Secret

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt:To the rest of the world he has become something to be ignored; someone to put behind them.To you, he is just the beginning of a story to which you do not yet know the ending - and you hope will never end.





	Kept a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
If you hadn’t seen his shock of blonde hair you’d almost swear it wasn’t him.

He isn’t supposed to be here.

He appears in the room unexpectedly, weaving his way through the throngs of people towards the front of the room and then towards the main table; straight towards you. Without question he sits down beside you and discretely slips his hand into yours beneath the table.

He begins talking immediately, to no one in particular, about the latest changes to the foreign portkey policies. The witch beside you seems keenly interested, though whether she’s more interested in Draco or the foreign policies you couldn’t say. The latter is of little consequence to you and as such you find yourself more than easily distracted.

You can’t help but marvel at the way his fingers have instinctively curled into yours, molding immediately to the curves and crevices. You can’t help but feel a bit dizzy at the sudden rush his cold fingers bring; to how much warmer the room suddenly feels despite the obvious chill he’s carried in from outside.

He scarcely makes eye contact with you, barely acknowledging your existence. He seems much more concerned with making small talk with the minister across from you. It is obvious that most of the table is unnerved by his presence but he pays them no mind. His demeanor suggests that he is the honored guest, and his refusal to feel unwelcome seems to make them all the more unnerved.

He makes small talk with the people around you, occasionally including you in the conversation, but mostly he does not.

He might as well be ignoring you, outwardly acting as if you two were nothing more than the most casual of acquaintances. Somehow though, this does not make you feel jilted.

In some odd way, with Draco’s thumb rubbing soothing circles along the top of your hand, you feel like none of the other people matter. It is as if you know something none of them do, but for once you want to keep it to yourself. You do not want to shout it from the rooftops, but rather hoard it to yourself and savor every moment.

To you, this quiet touch is better than words. It is intimate and exhilarating in a way a touch so gentle should not be. There is a feigned casualness about his touch, about his presence, that makes your heart race and your palms begin to sweat. _This_ , Harry understands. It is not clumsy or confused and there are no misunderstandings. There are no right words to figure out and no expectations placed on a whim.

To the rest of the room Draco had simply arrived late and taken the only available seat. They do not know why he is there any more than you do. The difference is that they are content to go home not knowing, content to let the unknown lie buried and unexplored.

But you, you want to taste the unknown. You want to delve into it and discover it. You want to claim it and make it yours.

To the rest of the world he has become something to be ignored; someone to put behind them.

To you, he is just the beginning of a story to which you do not yet know the conclusion - and you hope will never end.


End file.
